Dumizid Felinid Hellcats
The Dumizid Felinid Hellcats are the notable Abhuman auxllia detachments that hail from the world of Dumizid, located in the Ishtar Sub-Sector. Departmento Munitorum and the Mechanicus uses these Adhumans as a source of reliable bodyguards and assault troops. History Dumizid Felinid Hellcat Auxillia Detachments are often attached to various Regiments in the Ishtar Subsector. These Felinid Detachments have a long history of working well with Lunar Venatorii units as forward scouts and as Bodyguard detachments for senior staff of the Astra Militarum for the Subsector. Initial contact with the Felinids of Dumizid was first made by Rogue traders in mid M35, during an expedition to explore remote systems in Segmentum Ultima. The fleet lead by 'Admiral' Alexis Poparov was searching for undiscovered habitable worlds, lost technology valuable to the Cult Mechanicus and new potential trading partners. Seeing the former and possibly the latter Alexis Poparov acting on advice of her fleet council decided to send an envoy, a man named Ivan Sevarstein to meet with one of the tribes on the planet surface. On the surface the descending landing craft quickly attracted scouts and other onlookers from nearby tribes, all of which plainly able to see the object come down from the sky from other strange objects (in their perspective) partially eclipsing the sun. When the Arvus Lighter landed and a crew of voidsmen armed with Galaxy pattern lasguns disembarked along with Ivan Sevarstein, a sizeable gathering by Dumizid Felenid standards had gathered a distance away watching warily. Eventually a meeting with one of the tribal leaders was managed and some meagre supplies were traded along with the summary of both the culture of Dumizid and the glory of the Imperium. When Ivan departed back into orbit with a collection of woven cloth embroidered with tribal motifs, some trinkets of spiritual value and a supply of animal hides the Felinid tribes had come into possession of a single shipment crate of Munitorum standard nutrient paste. Both sides of the trade were ultimately left feeling less than satisfied by the transaction. Later contact was made in a similar fashion on the world of Carlos McConell and 'Admiral' Alexis Poparov noted publicly to her crew that she had trouble seeing the value in the culture of the Abhuman tribes of both Dumizid and Carlos McConell on their own. Later these statements became known to adepts of the Adeptus Terra with connections to a Magos Biologis maniple who then contacted 'Admiral' Alexis Poparov and stated a need for the abhumans to be tested for genetic stability. Compensated adequately for their trouble the Rogue trader fleet remained in orbit above the planet of Dumizid while the abhuman population was tested by the stringent examination of Genetor bio-scrutiny, entire tribes were isolated and some Felinids were even killed and meticulously dissected to check for consistency. Following a campaign of scientific control eventually the Genetors of the Magos Biologis were satisfied with their findings and reported to the Adeptus Administratum that the Felinids of Dumizid were not only stable subspecies, but were also a deliberate alteration of the human form. Theorising that the abhumans may in fact be a holdover from a project from the dark age of technology the Mechanicus unreservedly sanctioned the Felinids of both Dumizid and after a similarly through series of tests the Felinids of Carlos McConell as well. Accompanying adepts of the Adeptus Terra declared the planets under Imperial control and requested the installation of new planetary governors and a set of temporary Munitorum tithes to be put in place until the planet could be properly classified. The following years was a time of uncertainty of the future of the Felinids while the representatives of several Imperial institutions discussed the fate of the abhumans and their home worlds, on board one of the many ships of the Rogue trader fleet that was still maintaining orbit above Dumizid. Magos 'IN364' leader of the Magos Biologis maniple proposed owing to the abhuman heritage, that the worlds be left alone until holdover knowledge from the golden Age of Technology could be fully recovered. News of a newly discovered world with an abhuman population had attracted the attention of the Ordo Xenos, though not in their purview their representative 'Kurtis Xak' advocated for extermination, claiming that the world itself was too valuable to simply be left in the paws of abhumans regardless of genetic stability. Likewise Munitorum representatives having examined the soil composition of the planet stated the world was ideal for the classification of 'Agri-World' stating the need to feed the developing hive cities in the Ishtar subsector. The vote reached a stalemate when Ivan Sevarstein acting on behalf of Alexis Poparov stated that the Rogue trader fleet wished to sponsor the continued survival of the abhuman home world, egotistically confounding a clean resolution of the forum, but also stating the need that the Felenids be first given a chance to prove their worth to the Imperium. Begrudgingly both the Inquisition and the Departmento Munitorum representatives acquiesced to the point, on the condition that the regiment that the Felenids tithed accomplished an acceptable service record, otherwise Ivan's bombastic claim would be overruled. Shortly thereafter a Munitorum tithe conducted and regulated by the Adeptus Terra rounded up and sorted several tribes of Savannah Felenids into a light infantry regiment, they were given rudimentary training in the use of Galaxy pattern lasguns and Munitorum standard issue equipment. A 'Colonel' was chosen from one of the tribal leaders that stepped forward claiming to represent his tribe and other such leaders as his lieutenants regardless of their protestations, new military ranks like 'Sergeant' or 'Corporal' were given randomly by Munitorum officials to abhuman individuals regardless of how the Felenids felt about the decision or how competent they actually were. The Inquisition deciding to humiliate Alexis Poparov had deliberately made the regiment little more than a rabble of conscripted abhumans and had intended to send the unfortunates to one of the worst warzones in the subsector, where 'Kurtis Xak' expected they would all be killed, mindlessly charging Ork Battlefortresses on the dead moon of 'Clementus IX' which was a leftover threat yet unresolved from the War of the Beast. Little did he know that Alexis Poparov had her own plan, she had a reason for disrupting the forum in the favour of the abhumans. Using Ivan Sevarstein she covertly began organising the abhuman regiment in transit to the warzone giving them proper training and equipment out of her personal expenses. She also encouraged that the abhuman 'Colonel' and 'Lieutenant' tribal leaders nominated their own actual leader informing their council the reality of the price of failure should they all perish. The new chosen leader of the Felenids, a cat named 'Archer' was by the time the regiment landed on Clementus IX a respected leader of the''' '1st Dumizid Light Infantry Regiment' famed for being a great hunter on their home world before the Munitorum. With their given ranks disregarded 'Archer' was considered the true leader and he knew full well that the fate of the Felenid worlds depended upon him for their very survival. Even if the Orks of 'Clementus IX' themselves had nothing to do with 'Dumizid' or 'Carlos McConell' he knew he had to vanquish the threat of the brutish aliens. From what Alexis had told him he knew a direct assault on the Orks would be suicidal, seeing the massive lumbering constructs of pigsteel and Squig paint he likened it to hunting the elephants on Dumizid. Among some other pieces of special equipment Archer's regiment had been given a collection of Chimeras and sentinel walkers to better increase their mobility, they also had some Zebras from their home world that some members of the tribe had managed to bring with them in the tithe to use as mounts. Opting to fight a Guerrilla war Archer then spent several months conducting hit and run assaults, using carefully placed ambushes and infiltration missions against the vastly slower Ork juggernaut. Archer understood that although physically stronger Orks were often crude and intellectually unremarkable on average, he was told better than to allow them to draw his own regiment into a protracted fight, he spent many of those trying months testing the range of the often unrelenting barrage of Ork kill kannons. Eventually he provoked the attention of the Ork Warboss 'Drezzgutz Mawkrusher' to come after Archer's convoy after a successful raid on his own Battlefortress 'Marmalizer' leading him into an ambush away from other Battlefortresses. The abhuman ambush hit the ramshackle construction with all the ordnance that they had, yet it seemed the impossibly resilient Ork vehicle not only remained intact but kept shooting back as well regardless of structural damage. Even worse the other Battlefortresses were fast approaching. In desperation Archer took his bodyguard and boarded the Battlefortress through one of the hull breaches they made looking for some kind of command deck, they dispatched Grots with both las and claw while fleeing from any full sized Orks they encountered until they found a incomprehensible chaos which they presumed to be the engine. Deciding there was nothing else they could do they planted demolition charges and then fled the Battlefortress before it detonated, they were just escaping before the Orks could retaliate when they saw the imposing Greenskin Battlefortress armada begin shooting at each other in infighting. Not entirely sure what to make of it, they suddenly received a message on their network of vox casters from Alexis Poparov herself congratulating them on successfully besting the Ork Warboss, even if they themselves lacked confirmation of his actual demise. With the Orks of Clementus IX defeated Archer and what was left of his regiment were brought back to Dumizid secretly by Alexis Poparov, where she finally revealed the reason for investing so much into saving their race. Whilst the '1st Dumizid light infantry' was fighting the Orks, Alexis Poparov had been busy politicking to install Ivan Sevarstein as the first planetary governor of Dumizid. With news of Archer's success the Ordo Xenos representative had been forced to concede the continued survival of the Felinids on both Dumizid and Carlos McConell and the tithe of the planet now went through Rogue Trader agents now installed in the new planetary administration of the world. Now owing the wily rogue trader a life debt for their entire race Archer and his regiment was left dumbfounded by the ambition of the 'Admiral' while they the '1st Dumizid light infantry' were celebrated as heroes by the rest of Dumizid for their victory. Archer himself knew that he and his people were now firmly under the thumb of not only the machinations of Alexis Poparov but also the cold pragmatism of the Imperium. The Ishtar Sub-Sector was mercifully largely saved from the brunt of Hive Fleets Behemoth and Kraken and were able to devote forces to aid in their destruction, however the appearance of Genestealer Cults would soon emerge as a lasting threat. The Emergence of the Great Sautekh Dynasty would prove to much dire threat however, as its Necron Legions marched a war of expansion practically next door to the Sub-Sector, although fortunately it would largely be occupied with and act as a insulator against the Charadon Ork Empire. The T’au as well, in their expansions would frequently cause conflict as expeditions into T’au space occurred alongside T’au infiltration efforts into the Sub-Sector. These Shadow Wars would culminate in the Damocles Crusade, in which the forces of Ishtar devoted significant men and material. Although called off with the emergence of the Tyranids towards the close of M41 the conflict would be reignited in what would become known as Warzone Damocles. Amidst these conflicts the Fortress World of Cadia feel to Abaddon the Despoilers 13th Black Crusade, an event which resulted in the Galaxy split by the Great Rift and embroiled in Warp Storms. As the Great Rift saw the Galaxy driven into madness the Ishtar Sub-Sector saw themselves besieged on all fronts. An increase in Chaos Cult activity resulted from the waxing power of the Von Grothe’s Rapidity, Hadex Anomaly Warp Storm, and Cyclonus Nihlus warp storms, Genestealer Cults began to rise up as tendrils of Hive Fleet Kronos snaked through the Sub-Sector searching for Chaos to destroy. Opening of the Cicatrix Maledictum(0 ICM.M42) Great Rift Opens and the Noctis Aeterna cuts off the systems of the Ishtar Sub-sector from each other and the wide galaxy. As darkness descends across the Sub-sector a variety of threats threaten to see it burn in the fires of war. Corruption and Heresy surges within the ranks of the local Ecclesiarchy and Mechanicus. The Frontier Worlds erupt into chaos as House Fásacha and the Lunar Venatorii struggle to repel a tide of Drukhari, Ork Freebooter, Chaos, and Harlequin raiders. Orks from the nearby Charadon Empire emerge near the Contrador system sparking continuous naval battles. Finally, the Bloodmoon chapter sees the Great Rift as the herald of the fulfillment of the Prophecy of Blood, and fervently seek to identify and defeat signs of the prophecy. Regimental Home-world The majority of Dumizid is grasslands until the Badlands and the mountains areas in the north of the continents. The Grasslands is home to one of the continents highest concentrations of large mammal species that were introduced long ago, including lions, hyenas, zebras, giraffes, and elephants. Each year, more than 1 million wild beasts travel in a circular migration, following seasonal rains, across the Plains. Their grazing and trampling of grass allows new grasses to grow, while their waste helps fertilise the soil. Badlands and Mountains in the north has small valleys of either jungle or forest Dumizid's continents are separated by low oceans or giant lakes. The tribal Nomadic Felinid of the planet travel from water source to water source hunting for their food. Felinids (Homo Sapiens Hirsutus) - Felinids are endemic to the Imperial worlds of Carlos McConell and Dumizid. Whether this is due to the particular biological requirements of that planet, prior genetic modifications made to a human population during the Dark Age of Technology or prior Imperial regulation is unknown, but they are virtually unheard of in the Imperium at large. Felinids are humans who have had their genomes spliced with genetic sequences derived from various species of Terran felines, and they possess many Felinid traits, including a light covering of fur over their entire body, extended canine teeth and superhuman agility and grace. Felinids of Dumizid resemble a cross between a large predatory cat and a human, with a sleekly muscled humanoid body and the head and mane of a feline. Most male Felinids wear their thick hair in braids, while females keep theirs short and sleek. The most common Felinids have feline characteristics reminiscent of lions, including thick manes for the males. Other groups have the characteristic markings and appearance of snow leopards, lynx, tigers, or cheetahs. They have the habit of leaping impulsively out of hiding and into combat when a foe is in the vicinity. Many Felinids favour the use of charms and totems that they braid into their hair for luck in battle, success on the hunt, and good fortune in other such endeavours. While clearly humanoid, they possess many feline features, including a coat of soft fine fur, slit pupils, and a sleek, slender tail. Their ears are pointed, but are more rounded and catlike. They manipulate objects as easily as any other humanoid, but their fingers terminate in small, sharp, retractable claws. These claws are typically not powerful enough to be used as weapons, but some members of the species—either by quirk of birth or from years of honing—can use them with deadly effect. Feline whiskers are not uncommon, but not universal, and hair and eye colour vary greatly. While self-expression is an important aspect of Dumizid culture, it is mitigated by a strong sense of community and group effort. In the wild, Felinid of Dumizid are a hunter-gatherer tribal people. The pursuit of personal power never comes before the health and well-being of the tribe. Felinid prefer to be led by their most competent members, usually a council of priests chosen by their peers, either though consensus or election. The priests then choose a Head Priest to lead in times of danger and to mediate disputes among the prides. The Head Priest is the most capable member of the tribe. Felinid who settle in more urban and civilised areas still cling to a similar tribal structure, but often see friends outside the tribe, even those from other prides, as part of their extended tribe. Notable Campaigns * The '''War of the Beast, also known as WAAAGH! The Beast, was a massive Ork WAAAGH! of extraordinary size that threatened Terra itself in the mid-32nd Millennium. It was led by the mysterious Warboss known only as "The Beast." Felinids of Dumizid formed '1st Dumizid Light Infantry Regiment' and fought on the dead moon of 'Clementus IX' a leftover threat from the war of the beast in M34. Dramatis Personae *'Lt. Jethro Vega' - A Felinid Liaison is one of the few males in the 225th Lunar Venatorii. It was his pride as a whole that volunteered to join the guard in exchange for extraction from their world at war. In this instance they had no where else to turn and in the shuffle his family and more got combined into the whole of the detachment to the 225th. Luckily due to the nature of the Frontiers and the constant exposure to the alien the fear was less than elsewhere. Organization and Tactics The Lion Pride's Solar Priests are leaders and devout worshipers of the Imperial Cult. Solar Priests of the Lion Prides are both medics and mystics, for they are called upon to counsel their fellow Felinid. The Solar Priests are the most revered of their kind, holding such authority that even the proudest of Felinid Lords step aside at their passing. They are the guardians of their charges' genetic, spiritual and physical heritage, their duty includes to personally take the field of battle and provide religious inspiration to those in their care. Each Lion Pride Solar Priest Detachment delivers around twenty priests to oversee the spiritual and medical needs of all the other squads from the other Prides. Tiger Pride Ambush Assault Squads are a squad of specially trained Tiger Pride Felinid to provide heavy support on the ambush or to counter ambushes. With their heavy armament of grenades and their clawed gauntlets, the Tiger Squads are quite capable of bringing down almost any enemy and their natural combat skills make them good assault troops. They tend to be driven individuals, stubborn to a fault and unwilling to back down or admit defeat in even the most hopeless situations. Cheetah Pride Pursuit Squads and Snow Leopard Pride Tracker Squads are expert trackers, almost tireless in their pursuit of the prey that has been identified by their commanders. They make exceptional forward scouts, and are able to move covertly into firing positions right under the nose of the enemy army. Only when the opening salvos of battle have been loosed do they reveal themselves, announcing their presence with hails of precision shots that catch the enemy completely off-guard. The effectiveness of Cheetah or Leopard Felinid fire can often mislead the enemy into believing they face an entire platoon of Imperial Guardsmen. Cheetahs are quick on the pursuit while the Leopards provide patient tracking for long ranged targets, getting in close with short range fire and devastating close combat capabilities. Lynx Pride Bodyguard Details make excellent bodyguards for they are loyal, determined, and extremely hard to kill. In this role they have but one duty -- to protect the Imperial Guard officer to whom they are assigned. Whether they achieve this by throwing themselves in the line of fire, or by slaughtering all enemies who come near to their charge, they are invaluable retainers in the swirl of combat. Among the officer cadres of Astra Militarum regimental commands of the Lunar Venatorii, it is considered a great honour to have an Lynx Pride bodyguard. Detachments Specialist Formations Militarum Auxilla is a specialist division of the Astra Militarum that contains most of the Abhuman units of the Imperial Guard. Indoctrinated in the Imperial Creed, they are taught self-loathing, and watched closely by the Commissars and Priests of the Adeptus Ministorum. Abhumans like Felinids who are considered Imperial citizens have proved their worth as specialists in the Militarum Auxilla, an auxiliary specialist appendage of the Astra Militarum. The small numbers and specialised abilities of Abhuman soldiers mean that regiments are almost always split for distribution to more conventional Astra Militarum formations. Regimental Equipment Standardized Equipment *'Lion Pride Solar Priests' wears priestly robes over flak armor carrying a Sun Stave in honor of their saviors the sun priests of Radiance. Using an Auto pistol and stave to encourage their fellow Felinid to greater heights of fervour in the name of the Imperium. *'Tiger Pride Ambush Assault Squads' wear Flak armor with a Grenade Discharger attached to their large frames, they go into battle with Twin Molecular Claw Gauntlets *'Cheetah Pride Pursuit Squads' wear specialized Flak weave Fatigues for pursuit of the prey for the Imperium carrying an Autopistol and Las-Spears *'Lynx Pride Bodyguard Details' wear the rare carapace and are armed with Molecular Bladed Bucklers to protect important Imperial officials *'Snow Leopard Pride Tracker Squads' wear Flak Armor while carrying a autopistol as well as a Snare Whip and Molecular Dagger Non-Standard Equipment The Dumizid Felinid Hellcat Auxillia Detachment posses a variety of non-standard equipment. The Dumizid Felinid Hellcat Auxillia Detachment Troopers are known to carry extra arms and armament into the field as per their personalities. The specialist and standard equipment are provided to them. But many carry an array of Auto-weapons and blades as extra weaponry to help in a pinch. Most have an extra pistol or two, and almost everyone has a boot blade of some sort. Relations Allies 'Astra Militarum' *'Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments': No finer cavalry are found within the Heimdall Sector than the Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments and their Wyrm Riders. They are the best the Astra Militarum of Ishtar has to offer, and they form the breakwater defence needed to continue Imperial interests. On the training moon of Verliaus, the academies of war train the best and brightest of the Fringe if not the sector. Dumizid Felinid Hellcats often work with these regiments out in the Fringe Worlds *'Sanguinum Guard Infantry Regiments': These soldiers are raised from the mercenary and defense forces devoted to the Navigator house of Lunar Sangua. These soldiers are a tithe paid more for honor than anything else as the true resource of the planet is the navigators themselves. Deployed usually as guards for the navigators or as swamp warfare experts these soldiers are average for the Astra Militarum. Lynx Bodyguard Details work often with these Regiments during their stays on board ships of the Imperial Navy. *'Ishtar Rangers': Astra Militarum of their home system, Dumizid pays it's dues to this Capitol system and works often guarding both the high born of Ishtar and high ranking from the Ishtar Rangers. 'Adeptus Mechanicus' *'Mjorn': Since Mjorn Genetor scrutiny declared them a stable subspecies of humanity, the Techpriests of Mjorn have maintained a close contact with the Dumizid Felinids in order to learn more of the technology they theorize made them. Hellcats in particular are invited to escort Mjorn Magos Biologis when they deploy on Explorator missions. Enemies 'Tau' The Tau Empire expanded its borders through a series of so-called Sphere Expansions. Dumizid Felinid Hellcats when attached to Lunar Venatorii Regiments have on and off tried to limit Tau influence around the Eastern Fringe, especially Ishtar Subsector. This has lead to many conflicts of both active and covert affairs. Due to official Imperial policy that a full war is not desirable at times has made the matters complicated over time. 'Eldar Corsair Raiders' Eldar Corsairs are those Eldar Outcasts who have deliberately chosen to make their living by raiding the commerce of the other star-faring intelligent races of the Milky Way Galaxy, particularly the shipping of the Imperium of Man. They are a constant threat to Imperial merchant shipping especially the far flung Ishtar fringe worlds where Imperial Navy presence is light. 'Drukhari Raiders' The Dark Eldar are mainly pirates and slavers who prey on targets across the galaxy to feed their unholy appetites for other sentient beings' souls, a terrible desire called the Thirst, though they are sometimes used as mercenaries by other species. This has lead to many conflicts with the Dumizid Felinid Hellcats as they discovered the deprivations that have been acted upon the fringe worlds. *'Kabal of the Crystal Daggers': Kabal of the vile and murderous xenos race, the Drukhari. Although a minor Kabal, the Crystal Daggers formed from remains of the old Commorite nobility . Although having always carved a small place with a minimal influence on the intrigues of the Dark City, the upheavals of the last millennia shoots more and more towards difficulties to maintain themselves, pushing them inexorably towards their ends. 'Ork Freebooterz' The Dumizid Felinid Hellcat have a pathological hatred for Orks. Reviling all Greenskins with a passion, they see them as nothing more than mindless brutes that care about nothing but war. To the Dumizid Felinid Hellcats, the Orks are a threat to the Ishtar subsector that must be exterminated by any means necessary. Freebooterz are bandits and sell-swords belonging to no specific tribe or klan but who will work with any tribe as well as stand against any other if the price is right. Notable Quotes By: About: Acknowledgements *'Donairian#1444' Thanks for building out the history for the Dumizid Felinid Hellcat Auxillia Detachments *'OldKingCole77' Thanks for forming the basis for the Felinid organization and tons of the background planning for their initial set up Category:Abhumans Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Light Infantry Regiments